


Switched

by swanthatcan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanthatcan/pseuds/swanthatcan
Summary: Kageyama wakes up one morning and finds nobody remembering Hinata. While he struggles to understand if this is some dream or some cruel trick, he finds Hinata in the last place he’d want him- in the arms of Oikawa.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 178





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first KageHina fic. Hope you enjoy.

Kageyama’s feet pounded against the ground as he made his way around the corner to the high school, his breath catching in his chest as he nearly slipped on a bit of mud. He was already late, and he knew Hinata would never let him hear the end of it if he beat him to the club room that morning.

He steadied himself and kept the pace up as he approached the gym, knowing for a fact his longer legs could catch up to anything Hinata threw at him. Even if he was late, he’d catch up- he always did.

His hands hit the door and he spun around to remind Hinata he won again, but he found he was alone outside of the gym. His breath was coming out in slow bursts as his body caught up to him, and he pressed his brows together some as he glanced around the lawn to see if Hinata was coming. It was rare for him to be this far ahead of Hinata in the morning, and he was late on top of that.

Nobody came.

“That’s weird.” He muttered to himself, pushing his hair down that had ruffled itself up in the wind. He glanced inside of the gym to see if Hinata had perhaps really beaten him there, but the inside was empty and dark.

“Early as always.” A voice spooked him away from his peeping in the window, and he spun to face Daichi, who was opening the doors.

“Ah- yes sir.” Kageyama replied, rubbing the back of his neck and glancing around Daichi to see if Hinata was coming. Daichi didn’t respond to him, stepping inside and leaving the door open with an odd sort of coldness to him. Kageyama’s chest sort of got tight, and he shook his head around before deciding to head inside.

He figured he could bust Hinata’s ass even more now. Not only did he beat him, but so did Daichi. And Sugawara… and Asashi. As the third years fluttered in for their weekend practice, Kageyama sat attempting to stretch and not worry about where the hell Hinata was. To top that all off, not one of his teammates even bothered to look at him.

The rest of the team started to arrive, but still no Hinata. That tightness in his chest got worse, and he stood himself up to head towards Kiyoko, who was sat filling up water bottles far away from the rest of the team.

“Uh- Kiyoko, sorry to bother you,” he walked up to her, sort of bouncing on his toes, “Did Hinata say to anyone he was going to be late?” He tried to push his worry aside so that he didn’t show it.

Kiyoko glanced up at him with a sort of frown on her face, before pushing her glasses up and facing him fully as she realized he was actually asking her a genuine question.

“I’m sorry, Kageyama- but- who is Hinata?” She asked him, sort of raising her eyebrows. He blinked in response to this, opening his mouth to speak but then closing it.

Who was Hinata? What kind of question was that? Hinata was Hinata. Loud, boisterous, dedicated Hinata. It’s not like he was someone who didn’t stand out in a crowd. Hinata was… his. The other half of him, the person who’d made him better. His decoy. His…

“Hinata? Our- the tiny red head? About this tall?” He moves his hand down below his chest and poofs his hands out in a gesture to describe Hinata’s hair, “Y’know. Hinata.”

“I… don’t know, Kageyama.” She gave him an odd sort of look before slipping past him quickly and heading over to the rest of the team. Kageyama stared at the place where she just was, his mouth sort of hanging open in that confused sort of way.

“Kageyama. Let’s go, we’re starting.” Daichi called, and Kageyama turned his head to the rest of them before trotting over with concern in his face.

“Kiyoko was acting like she didn’t know Hinata.” He said as he approached them, and they all glanced at him with almost a shock in their face.

“I didn’t know The King spoke.” Tsukishima said, spinning a ball around in his hands. Kageyama gave him a glare, wondering where the hell that was coming from all of a sudden.

“I’m sorry, Kageyama- who are you talking about?” Sugawara asked him, sort of putting his hands on his hips and tilting his head to the side, stepping a bit in front of Tsukishima.

“This isn’t funny. Hinata. Our decoy, my- Hinata!” He spun on his heel and went to his bag to dig through it- pulling his wallet out and flipping it open, shoving it out to them.

“Kageyama.. what are we looking at?” Nishinoya asked, and the rest of them sort of muttered in agreement.

“The-“ Kageyama turned his wallet back towards himself, expecting to see a picture of himself and Hinata together. Hinata took it when they were on a run one evening, the sunset behind them, and the world in front of them. He never told Hinata he printed it out and had it in his wallet, but it was his favorite picture of them. Something he liked to keep close to him at all points- but it wasn’t there. Just a blank spot in his wallet where it should have been.

“Maybe you should sit down for a bit, Kageyama.” Sugawara suggested, laying a hand on his shoulder. Kageyama yielded to the idea, allowing himself to be steered over to a wall to sit by his senior. He sort of slid down the wall, his eyes locked on the spot in his wallet where the picture should be.

Practice went on without him, everyone occasionally glancing over at him. He picked up on the overall lack of worry in their eyes, this frustrating emptiness they all had when they looked at him. These were his friends, and yet none of them were truly worried. Not about him- not about Hinata.

He grabbed again for his bag and yanked it over, finding his phone in the mess and opening it up. His brain didn’t even process that this whole time all he had to do was call Hinata. He opened his messages, knowing the night before he had sent Hinata a goodnight text-

And found nothing there.

His hands shook as he stared at the space where Hinata’s name should be, with the dumb orange emoji the asshole had put beside his name, but found nothing. A message from Daichi reminding him about the practice the next day, one from Coach about some drills- his parents- but no Hinata.

He frantically opened his contacts up and tried to find him there, figuring he’d maybe deleted the messages. He found nothing. No Hinata.

This was a nightmare. He slammed his phone down and pinched at his arm, squeezing the skin and trying to force himself awake. If Hinata wasn’t there, if Hinata didn’t exist, what did that mean for him? Hinata was the first person who ever truly understood him, the first person who he felt he could open up too. If Hinata wasn’t there…

He glanced up again at his team, who were all practicing without him. He was staring at their backs, and none of them turned towards him. If Hinata wasn’t there, did that mean he was still the King of the Court? Alone and empty, playing the game by himself?

“Kageyama?” He jumped, even though the voice that spoke was soft. He looked up at Yamaguchi, who was looking down at him with a small frown.

“Uh- what?” Kageyama managed out, his brain still short circuiting over the fact Hinata suddenly wasn’t on the planet.

“Are you maybe- talking about the Hinata that is on Aoba Johsai’s team?” Yamaguchi asked him, “That little tiny one- who kicked our asses in that practice match?”

“Oh- that super fast kid!” Tanaka butted in, holding his hand down low to point out his height. Kageyama could simply stare up at the two of them, this information hitting him like a brick in the chest.

“Aoba.. Josai?” Kageyama pushes out, before slowly pulling himself up, his body working without his brain telling him what to do. He looked at the two of them one more time before he turned to the door and took off.

This wasn’t real. Yet he still couldn’t wake up. No matter how hard his lungs ached, or how tightly he pinched his skin, no part of him was escaping the dream he was trapped in. If this wasn’t a dream, it had to be some joke. He had to get to Hinata and tell him this joke was over- it was cruel.

He knew he deserved every bit of it, but that didn’t mean he wanted it.

His brain was working against him as he ran the path back towards Hinata’s house, a path he knew all too well. He couldn’t count the number of times he’d walked Hinata home at this point, or snuck there late at night to see him, or early in the morning for a run. For the first time it felt like truly a distance for him to go, like every step he made was only half of an inch.

He practically threw himself at the front gate, stopping to catch his breath before he made his way inside. He wasn’t sure what to even say. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to yell at the punk for such a sick prank or just apologize for…

“Oikawa- stop!” He heard Hinata’s voice, caught between a laugh and a yelp, cut through the morning air. Kageyama lifted his head up, still trying to calm himself down- but now his heart was only beating faster in his chest.

He peeked his head over the fence, glancing into the yard to try and see what was going on.

“Stop? Never! You lost fair and square. Now you face my wrath.” Oikawa was sat on top of Hinata, who was sprawled out on the lawn. His hands were dancing along Hinata’s side, tickling him like no tomorrow, making the younger squirm and laugh like crazy.

“I’ll get you back- I won’t lose next time- you wait-“ Hinata was laughing and trying to push away the hands that were fiendishly tickling him. Oikawa lifted his hands away finally, grinning down at Hinata, who was now attempting to catch his breath from all the laughter.

“Let’s see you try, then.” Oikawa said, before leaning down towards Hinata and kissing him.

Kageyama’s heart was spiked directly down into his stomach, shattering into what felt like a million pieces as he watched Oikawa- fucking Oikawa- kissing Hinata. Oikawa was always one step ahead of him, always beating him, always finding ways to beat him down.

Now he had Hinata too?

“Enough!” Kageyama yelled, throwing open the gate and causing Oikawa and Hinata to both jump up. Oikawa sort of softly pushed Hinata behind him protectively as Kageyama approached them with pure rage building in him.

“Tobio, what the hell do you want?” Oikawa asked, his eyes narrowed in that annoying way that meant he was thinking deeply about how to approach the situation.

“Get your hands off of Hinata.” Kageyama tried to shove Oikawa out of the way, but he was just not strong enough to move him- that didn’t stop him from trying.

“Hinata- this is enough. Okay? I learned my lesson, I was an asshole, I get it! I get it. Please just- stop. I’m begging you. Can we just talk?” Kageyama looked past Oikawa at Hinata, who was sort of just staring at Kageyama with wide, wide eyes.

“What the hell are you going on about.” Oikawa snapped, shoving Kageyama back and away as hard as he could.

“Hinata is my boyfriend!” Kageyama yelled, and Oikawa turned to look at Hinata, who shook his head feverishly.

“I don’t even know him- I mean- he goes to Karasuno and people call him King of the Court but- that’s all I know about him!” Hinata said, sort of sputtering, clearly very upset. Kageyama couldn’t believe how far they were taking this.

“This is so funny, you two! I’m laughing, see? You really got me good. Drop this game- it was really fucking smart of you to get Oikawa involved, Hinata. That’s a low blow there.” Kageyama snapped, stepping forward again but getting shoved by Oikawa even harder.

That was enough for him. He reared his fist back and flung himself at Oikawa, his rage flaring up in the worst way possible. He was sick of this, sick of Hinata playing this game, sick of Oikawa’s smug face. He clearly caught the older boy off his guard as he landed the punch right against Oikawa’s nose, sending him stumbling away and holding his face.

Kageyama turned his attention to Hinata then, who was clearly in shock after seeing Oikawa take a punch to the face. He grabbed desperately at the shoulders of his boyfriend, shaking him just a bit and trying to find the right words here.

“I love you too. Okay? I love you too.” He said, his voice shaking. Hinata simply stared back up at him, his eyes wide and confused. No words came out of him, and before Kageyama could speak again, Oikawa grabbed him by his shoulder and rammed his fist right into the center of Kageyama‘s face, sending him flying back into the ground.

As he felt himself drift into darkness, he reminded himself exactly of what got him here.

—

“Kageyama? I love you.” Hinata spoke, breaking what had been a normal silence between the two of them.

They were sat together outside of the gym, the cool night air blowing over both of them after another long practice. Hinata was spinning around the ball the two of them had been practicing alone with, stopping it in his palms every few spins.

The two of them had been a thing for awhile now. Kageyama wasn’t so sure when they became official, but he assumed the day he’d kissed Hinata behind the gym was the start of it all.

The two of them had sort of danced around their feelings. Keeping it a secret from the team, from everyone around them, going on dates in private, stealing kisses when nobody was looking. Lingering glances, soft hand touches. Stupid things that dumb, dumb young lovers did.

This was new.

Kageyama wasn’t sure what to say back. He hadn’t moved an inch yet, and he could hear Hinata still spinning the ball in his hands. What was he supposed to say back to that? He knew, of course, what he should say. And he wanted to say it, because he did love Hinata. Hinata had made him a better man. Hinata had made him happy.

Yet, he couldn’t.

“That’s kinda fast, don’t you think?” Are the words that came out of his mouth. With each syllable that left him, he felt himself getting more and more sick. He didn’t want to say that.

Hinata didn’t respond, though Kageyama couldn’t hear the ball spinning anymore. They were back in a silence, and he slowly sat up so that he could see Hinata.

Hinata’s face was sort of scrunched up- in the way people do when they are trying to stop themselves from crying. He lifted his face up to look at Kageyama before letting out a small, pathetic sounding laugh.

“You’re right. That was stupid of me, huh?” He finally spoke, his fingers digging into the volley ball he was holding.

“Yeah. Pretty stupid.” Kageyama just agreed on autopilot before pulling himself off of the ground and dusting himself off. “I’m going to walk home- do you want me to walk you-“

“No. I’m alright. I’ve got to stop and pick something up anyway.” Hinata spoke before Kageyama could even finish, tossing him the ball before grabbing his bag and striding off towards his bike, his head down and focused on the ground.

Kageyama stood and watched him go, feeling his chest get a bit tight before shaking it off. That was stupid. Hinata was stupid for saying shit like that. He wasn’t wrong- he wasn’t wrong. He had been put on the spot there, it was all Hinata’s fault.

He let out a small huff before shaking his head and making his own way home, deciding the next day he’d talk to Hinata. After he had the chance to think things through. Maybe he’d talk to Sugawara. Or somebody. Maybe he’d just man up and say it back.

He stopped in his tracks and glanced up at the sky, watching the sun disappear behind the horizon and the darkness take over the sky. He loved Hinata, he knew he did. He was just too much of a stubborn bastard to say it back.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and went to type out a message, his brows furrowed together.

‘I love you too. Have a good night.’

His finger lingered over the send button. This was easy. This was so easy to send. But it didn’t feel right at all. He didn’t want to say it like this, in a text message. That was embarrassing beyond belief. So he rewrote his message.

‘Have a good night. See you tomorrow at practice.’ He tacked on the little angry emoji that Hinata always used for him, trying to make light of the situation in the best way. He didn’t hesitate for this one, and just sent it.

Perhaps tomorrow they’d return to normal. No more ‘I love you’ shit. Things would go back to the way they were.

Hinata never replied to his text message.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata trudged his way towards the entrance of school, making sure that he took his time with every step. He’d left his bike back at home so he had some sort of excuse for his lateness to practice. It wasn’t like he’d ever been late before or anything, so he knew that he wouldn’t get in that much trouble. It still felt right to have some valid excuse; and ‘Kageyama didn’t say he loved me back’ probably wasn’t going to cut it.   
Honestly, he wasn’t even sure why he decided to be late. If it was the tightness in his chest from the night before, or if it was to punish Kageyama for acting the way he did. He knew that Kageyama would get his pants all twisted up if he arrived at practice and found himself alone there; and he deserved it. What sort of asshole says that to their boyfriend?

Hinata stopped outside of the gym and his fingers dug slowly into the strap of his bag as he felt his face scrunch up, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. 

Were they actually even boyfriends? 

It’s not like they’d ever made it ‘official’ or anything. Kageyama had never called Hinata his boyfriend; if anything, it felt like the two of them were just sort of friends with benefits. If that could even describe it. A kiss here or there, long walks on dark nights, smiles in the hallway. 

He liked it when Kageyama smiled at him. It was so rare that Kageyama ever cracked a grin, that every time the happiness in his face was focused on Hinata, it felt like he was the world to Kageyama. But Kageyama was Kageyama, and it often felt like he loved nothing in the world… So how could he possibly love someone like Hinata? 

Maybe he rushed Kageyama. The ‘I love you’ might have worked its way into their lives too fast for him. Hurting Kageyama was the last thing that he wanted to do, because Kageyama was what made him happy. Kageyama was his other half. 

He took a deep breath in and tried to shake away the thoughts in his head. He’d forget about the night before, forget about the stupid thing he said, and he’d just continue on the way that they were. The last thing he needed was to lose his partner now. 

Oddly enough, he realized that there were no sounds coming from within the gym. He expected to hear at least the sounds of shoes squeaking, or the guys yelling, but there was dead silence. His face sort of scrunched up and he glanced into the gym, finding it totally empty. 

“What?” He said out loud, stepping inside and glancing around. There was no way that he was that late to practice, right? He glanced around and saw the mess of bags and things on the floor, and he at least knew that they were all here somewhere. 

“Hinata!” Daichi’s voice came from behind him, and he spun around to look for him- finding him up near the club room entrance. 

“Sir! Sorry I am late!” Hinata called up to him, bowing his head down and getting ready to push out his broken bike story, but before he could open his mouth any more, Daichi cut him off. 

“Kageyama got hurt.” 

Hinata’s head shot up and he met his captain’s eyes with a sharp breath of air leaving him. What did he mean, Kageyama got hurt? They were together just last night. His feet took off and he hurried up the stairs to Daichi, stumbling into him after his foot got caught on the last step. 

Hinata knew that Daichi knew. Kageyama always thought that they were slick when they’d sneak into the storage room, or when everyone would have their backs turned and he’d steal a kiss. Daichi was smart, though, and Daichi was one of those people who just sort of knew things. The two of them looked each other in the eye, and Daichi tried to keep himself calm to keep Hinata calm. 

“He’s- okay. It must have happened on his way to practice this morning. Sugawara found him not far from the gym. He must have slipped on some mud and he took a pretty bad fall- Coach took him to get his head checked out. He wasn’t awake…” Daichi explained, holding Hinata’s shoulder gently. 

Hinata was doing everything in his power to not absolutely break down. If he had just been on time that morning, he and Kageyama would have been together, like they normally were. He leaned his head into Daichi’s chest as the tears started to drip from his eyes. 

“It’s my fault-” Hinata choked out, gripping tighter onto his senior’s shirt as he was unable to hold back the waterfall he’d kept in for a whole night now. 

“It’s not your fault. He fell, that’s all. Calm down, Hinata.” Daichi squeezed his shoulders softly, giving him a firm sort of shake to try and pull him back into reality. It didn’t really work, so Daichi changed his stance and instead gave the younger a soft, careful hug. 

Hinata only started to cry harder, feeling worse by the second. It all felt like his fault. From the stupid thing he’d said the night before, to being petty and refusing to get himself to practice that morning. He wanted to go back and erase it all. He wanted Kageyama. 

“It’s okay, Hinata.” Daichi muttered, closing his eyes and holding back a small sigh; there were some things he knew he couldn’t fix, and this was surely one of them. Some relationships weren’t as easy as his own. 

\-- 

“I’m sorry about all of this, Oikawa.” Hinata’s soft, worried voice was what woke Kageyama up. He didn’t open his eyes, because his nose was pounding so hard he thought it was going to explode. He didn’t realize Oikawa was so strong, in all honesty. He wasn’t sure what he had expected when he punched Oikawa; but it wasn’t this. 

“You have nothing to be sorry about.” Oikawa replied to Hinata, “I’m not sure what the hell got into Tobio, but, it isn’t your fault.” Kageyama heard him blow his nose, and Hinata gag at whatever came out. 

“He was acting like I was his boyfriend- I mean, that’s sweet and all.” Hinata muttered, and Kageyema finally forced open one of his eyes to see what the hell was going on with the two of them. They were still outside on the lawn, and Hinata was sitting right in front of Oikawa, handing him tissues and holding an ice pack softly to Oikawa’s cheek. 

“Surely, he was jealous of me.” Oikawa joked, leaning into Hinata’s hand a bit more and sniffling up some more blood, “I’ve got the cutest boy around to be totally mine.” 

Kageyama was already sick to his stomach, but it only got worse as he watched Hinata lean forward to kiss Oikawa. His worst nightmare was continuing to unfold in front of him, and he couldn’t do anything about it. Oikawa always beat him. 

Kageyama was now forced to realize that Hinata was better in the arms of Oikawa then he’d ever been with him. 

“I love you, Oikawa.” Hinata said, a soft and delicate smile spreading across his face, that spread into a huge grin as Oikawa grabbed his cheeks and squeezed them. 

“I love you, Hinata.” Oikawa said, not an ounce of hesitation in his voice. Kageyama gripped his fist into the grass under him before sitting up slowly, causing the two lovebirds to quickly shift their attention towards him. 

“I think it’s time for you to go home, Tobio.” Oikawa said, his eyes once again narrowed. Hinata didn’t move, sat beside Oikawa and watched Kageyama with this nervous expression on his face. Kageyama didn’t want Hinata to look at him like that; it made his stomach ache. 

He realized why Hinata always got sick before games now. 

It wasn’t like that mattered anymore, anyway. Hinata went to Aoba Josai now, and Hinata wasn’t his spiker. Hinata wasn’t anything to him, anymore, besides a rival. He pulled himself off of the ground without a word, deciding the only thing he could do now was leave and go back to his life. Maybe he’d wake up, eventually, and maybe he wouldn’t. 

Maybe this was his punishment. He didn’t love Hinata the way that he deserved to be loved, and the universe was punishing him now in the worst way possible. He deserved it. 

He left the yard without another word, his head hanging down low and blood dripping out of his nose. 

\-- 

Kageyama remembered their first kiss like a bitter taste in the back of his throat. 

Practice had just come to an end, and the two of them were the only two left lingering, tossing the ball back and forth to each other. Hinata had been going on and on about something he’d seen on television the night before, and Kageyama was listening to him with a small smile on his face. He was never really sure when he’d gone from hating the million year rants Hinata would go on to adoring every last second of them; but he wasn’t going to complain about it. Watching Hinata get excited about things made him excited. 

“Do you want to walk home together?” Kageyama asked suddenly, and he got a big grin from Hinata in response. 

“Absolutely! We can study together at my place, if you want.” Hinata jumped up, grabbing his bag and tossing their ball into storage with the others. Kageyama stood up too, stretching out his back and watching Hinata move around. There was something so different about the way he was feeling, and he wasn’t so sure what to think about it.

He followed Hinata out the door, staying silent, trying to figure out what was happening in his head. His thoughts were all swirling around in his head in ways that pointed him in only one direction. He wanted to kiss Hinata. 

They rounded the corner of the gym, and Kageyama reached his hand out and grabbed the back of Hinata’s jacket, holding him in place. 

“Kageyama?” Hinata turned to look at him with a frown, laying his own hand on Kageyama’s. The two of them stared at each other for a moment, before Kageyama moved forward and placed his lips rather roughly against Hinata’s. It was clumsy, and rushed, but he couldn’t hold himself back. 

They stayed like that for a long moment, before Hinata pulled his hand away from Kageyama’s arm and instead used it to pull Kageyama closer to him, fighting to push in control of the kiss. Kageyama couldn’t help but break out in a grin as the two of them fought to be on top of their first kiss, until they both fell into a fit of laughter and stumbled back against a wall. 

Hinata had his hand clutched into the fabric of Kageyama’s shirt, and Kageyama had his clasped together behind Hinata’s back. Both of them were out of breath, leaning against the wall and staring deeply into the other’s eyes. 

“Let’s do that again.” Hinata whispered, and Kageyama didn’t make him wait. 

Kageyama wiped away the blood that was still dripping down his face, focused on the small pile that had developed under him where he sat. He had sort of given up on going home, or back to practice. He just was melting away into the memories of a life he currently wasn’t living, melting into the idea of Hinata still being his. 

He wondered if Oikawa had given Hinata a better first kiss. If there was more romance to it. Oikawa was the sort of guy who seemed like he’d have the romance thing down to a T, and just the idea of him giving Hinata a more enjoyable first kiss pissed him off. He’d probably swept Hinata off his feet, and stolen his heart with one kiss, not stumbled into a wall and laughed at their own foolishness. 

He tried to sniffle in some of the blood that would just not stop falling, his head starting to get dizzy. His eyes pricked with tears, and he quickly yanked his arm up to wipe them away, angry at himself for all of this. He was here because he fucked up, and he had all of this coming to him. He had no right to cry. He’d lost that privilege when he said those awful words to Hinata. 

Even so, all he wanted in that moment was Hinata. He was reaching out for him, desperately. 

He laid his head back against the bench and closed his eyes, allowing the dizziness in his head to take him away. 

\---

Hinata’s eyes were locked onto Kageyama’s face intensely, his face scrunched up and his hands gripped at the bed sheets over him. He told himself that if he stared hard enough at Kageyama, he’d be able to wake him up. He didn’t know how long he’d been sitting there at this point, but he did know he had no plans to leave any time soon. Not until Kageyama woke up. 

“Hinata, you should maybe head home for a bit.” Sugawara said, leaning back against the wall and watching the two with a worried frown. He should have headed home a long time ago, but he didn’t want to leave Hinata alone with his near comatose boyfriend. 

“Not until Kageyama wakes up.” Hinata replied, that intensity in his voice that often shook people to their core. 

“This isn’t some game, Hinata… He hit his head pretty hard. It’s not like he’s going to wake up just because you’re staring holes into the side of his-” he was shut up when Kageyama began to stir, reaching one hand up into the air and gripping it into a tight fist. 

Sugawara turned his head away with a sigh, not sure if he was just proven wrong or if the universe was just being that much of an asshole to him. Hinata sat up straight and he reached his hand out to grasp at Kageyama’s fist. 

“Kageyama- hey, open your eyes.” Hinata said, pushing at Kageyama’s fingers so he could worm his own into them and actually hold his hand. Kageyama made a grunting sort of noise and opened one eye, his hand relaxing at Hinata’s insistence. 

“Hinata…?” Kageyama muttered, scrunching his eyes up and closing them again, but his hand was grasping just as tight as he possibly could so that he wouldn’t let Hinata go. 

“Wake up! Do not go back to sleep, Kageyama!” Hinata yelped, making Kageyama flinch and scrunch his face up even more. Hinata was loud, but this felt like a whole new level of loud. Everything around him was so bright, and loud, and all he wanted to do was sleep. 

Yet, right there in front of him was Hinata, and his desire to see him pushed him far past his body’s need for sleep. He opened his eyes up the whole way then, looking Hinata right in the face. 

“You are the loudest person I think I’ve ever met. Shut the fuck up.” Kageyama muttered, and Hinata let out a small laugh before leaning in just a bit, as if he was about to kiss Kageyama, but he stopped himself. They were in the nurse's office, after all, and Sugawara was right there. He’d already pushed Kageyama once, and he didn’t want to do it again. 

“Where are you going? Get back-” Kageyama used his grip on Hinata’s hand to pull him close, and with not a shred of hesitation, he kissed Hinata right on the lips. Hinata was stiff for only a second, before he forgot all of his worries and leaned back into the kiss. 

“Okay- I’ll uh- leave you two to it.” Sugawara said, quickly making his way to the door and shutting it, hoping to give the love birds a bit of privacy to work out whatever they had going on. Hinata pulled away from the kiss to watch him go, before turning back to look at Kageyama and immediately having to stifle a laugh. 

“What in the world is that face for?” He asked, his hand over his mouth as he looked at Kageyama’s expression. He was nearly pouting, his eyebrows down and his lips pursed, like a child who didn’t get what they wanted. 

“Would you ever date Oikawa?” Kageyama asked. 

“The Great King? I mean- he is kinda handsome, don’t you think- ow!” Hinata began to tease Kageyama, but was cut short when Kageyama’s grip on his hand got dangerously tight, “I was joking, Kageyama! Why would I ever date that guy?”

Kageyama sort of turtled into himself as he remembered his nightmare- which he assumed was brought on by whatever reason put him in the nurse's office. It still all felt so real that he wanted to just throw up remembering Oikawa kissing Hinata. 

“I had this dream and- you went to Aoba Josai and were dating... Oikawa. And you didn’t know me.” Kageyama muttered, sinking further into the bed. 

“I went to Aoba Josai? Wow! I must have been really cool-” Hinata started, and ducked out of the way when Kageyama threw a fake punch his way, laughing the whole time, “I bet I looked so good in their uniform- with the ties and the jackets!” He continued, and even Kageyama sort of laughed at that one, relaxing as Hinata helped remind him that all it was all just a dream. 

“I didn’t see you in their uniform, thank god. Your hair would clash with their colors.” Kageyama found the strength to tease back, and Hinata stuck his tongue out before leaning down close to Kageyama and softly kissing him again. 

“I wouldn’t date Oikawa. Even if he is handsome- I think you’re much more handsome. Besides; he couldn’t set to me the way that you do, not in a million years. I’d probably be flubbing spikes left and right.” Hinata said after pulling back from the kiss, putting one hand into Kageyama’s hair, careful of the bump on the back of his head. 

“You already do that now.” Kageyama replied, smiling a bit and softly leaning his head into Hinata’s hand. Hinata let out a huff and tapped on Kageyama’s nose as punishment for saying such a thing. 

“You’re lucky you’re hurt right now, you know? You’ve still got a big ego for a guy who slipped on some mud and nearly cracked his head open.” Hinata puffed out his cheeks as he spoke, and even though a bit of embarrassment came over Kageyama, he didn’t really mind. Everything happened for a reason. 

He and Hinata came to Karasuno for a reason. They were put together for a reason. He slipped that morning for a reason, and he had that nightmare for a reason. 

“Hinata, I’m sorry I didn’t say this last night, and I’m sorry I said such- such shitty things to you. But I love you.” Kageyama said, feeling his face get more and more red by the second. It was the truth, and he knew it, but he still felt embarrassed to admit it. 

Hinata was silent for a long moment, his eyes locked on Kageyama’s face. Kageyama wondered if Hinata took back what he said after he was such a dick, and a sort of worry started to swell up in his chest. 

“Well jeez, if all it took was me kissing Oikawa for you to realize you loved me, I would have faked that myself!” Hinata said, a devious grin sparking over his face, “But now I know, all I’ve got to do is so some interest in Aoba Josai and you’ll throw yourself at my feet-”

“Alright, I take it back, forget I said it-” Kageyama turned his face away, and Hinata let out a laugh before pulling Kageyama’s chin back towards him to kiss him once more. 

“No take backs,” Hinata whispered, pressing their noses together, “I love you too. You’re stuck with me now, Kageyama.” 

Kageyama let out a small sigh as he gently pushed his own nose back against Hinata’s, smiling. Everything happened for a reason, and he couldn’t be more happy it did. All he needed was a push in the right direction, sometimes.


End file.
